Waiting For The End
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part Of The Sister Rivalry Series* Jasmine is the newest WWE Diva and a Wrestling Prodigy moving from FCW to Smackdown after one month. But she is Also Layla's sister and hates her. What happens when she teams with Michelle's sister to take down LayCool?


_Me: Hey Guys I thought up this story today and my OC Musi Kirsten and Jasmine would not leave me alone till I did so here it is :D I hope you guys like it involves more ways to take down LayCool (And Their Cousins who belong to WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 Chana and Kirsta also belong to her) Anyway Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"So I'm facing a new girl from FCW Tonight?" WWE Unified Diva's Champion Kirsten McCool asked Teddy

"You bet." Smiled Teddy "Her name is Jasmine El she's Layla's sister."

"Layla has a sister?" Kirsten asked in shock

"You bet and from what I heard she's a wrestling prodigy." Teddy smiled

"Wrestling prodigy?" Kirsten asked

"You bet playa." Teddy said "She's only been in ECW for one month and already they decided to move her to Smackdown."

"Whoa I better watch out then." Kirsten said "Which means bring my all."

"Good luck Kirsten." Teddy said as Kirsten left and went to the diva's locker room

"Hey Kirsten what's up?" Asked Kirsten's former NXT Season 3 rookie and Runner up Jennifer Reso

"Nothing much I have a match tonight against some chick named Jasmine." Kirsten said as she changed into a Deadly Cupcake Halter Top, a Hell Bunny Death Dolly, and a pair of Black Combat Rain Boots

"Who is Jasmine?" Jennifer asked while she looked confused

"She's a Wrestling Prodigy she's only been in FCW for one month and already they're putting her on this brand." Kirsten said

"That's good we need more Diva's here Raw has the most right now." Jennifer said

"I know and I thought NXT would help and it did we got you, Kaitlin, Avril, Alexia, Sharina and Bridget." Kirsten said "But Raw has Kendra, Robin, Arianna, Kirsta and Chana."

"Know any more about Jasmine then?" Jennifer asked

"One she's Layla's sister." Kirsten said

"No freaking way." Jennifer said in shock

"That's what I thought." Kirsten said

"I bet she's exactly like Layla." Jennifer said

"How do you know?" Kirsten asked "I'm Michelle's sister and I'm not like her."

"Well simple I thought Alexia and Sharina weren't like LayCool boy I was wrong." Jennifer said

"Well Alexia and Sharina worship LayCool." Kirsten said as she shuddered a bit "I'm not sure about Jasmine but I seriously hope she turns out like me."

"I hope so too." Jennifer said

"And besides Jasmine is a prodigy that has to tell you something." Kirsten said "Layla is not that good of a wrestler."

"Good point." Jennifer said "Anyway good luck in your match."

"Thank you." Smiled Kirsten as she left

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first making her Smackdown debut from London, England Jasmine!"

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out wearing a Lip Service Batz N Bones off the Shoulder Top, a Serious Denim Velco Micro Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Low Boots. When Jasmine came out she slapped hands with the fans then got in the ring and smiled and waited for Kirsten

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool!"

_Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Kirsten came out and slapped the hands with the fans and got in the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

It was a close match and when Kirsten went to the top rope and tried to use her finisher _Angel of Pain _Jasmine got up and pushed her down and when Kirsten got up Jasmine used her finisher _Flash Kick _which is her own version of Pale Kick and she got the pin on Kirsten and won

"Here is your winner Jasmine."

After Jasmine won she went on the top rope and she smiled then she went down and helped Kirsten up. After she did she put out her hand hoping Kirsten would shake it

"_If she hits me she's going down." _Kirsten thought as she shook Jasmine's hand and she raised it and she smiled at Kirsten and she went to the back.

"Ok so far Jasmine is NOT like Michelle." Kirsten said as she went back to the Diva's locker room and was met up with Jennifer, Kaitlin and Amber

"I can tell by the way she dressed." Amber said as she shrugged her shoulders

"I can tell when she shook your hand." Kaitlin said

"I better watch out." Kirsten said as she sat down "Layla might have put her up to this."

"Please Layla didn't put me up to anything." Jasmine said as she walked in "Like you Kirsten I hate my sister."

"What about your cousin?" Kirsten asked

"Her too they both annoy the hell out of me." Jasmine said "Trust me out of LayCool, Alexina and you you're the sanest."

"Thank you I guess." Kirsten said as she got ready to go

"You have accomplished so much more." Jasmine said "You won two slammys for Tag Team of The Year and Couple of the year, you also unified the Diva's and the Women's Championships."

"But I lost the Unified Diva's Championship by a fluke to LayCool." Kirsten said sadly

"So I'll help you get it back." Jasmine said

"You will?" Kirsten asked "But they're being bitches and only defending the titles in Tag Matches."

"I'll be your tag team partner and we'll be the new Co Diva's Champions." Jasmine said happily

"You would want to help me with our sisters?" Kirsten asked

"Damn right like I said like you I hate LayCool and Alexina." Jasmine said

"Well in that case welcome to the Anti LayCool club." Kirsten joked happily as she shook Jasmine's hand again

"Why thank you Kirsten." Jasmine joked happily

"Please the only way you'll get those titles as if LayCool is gone." Said a voice and Kirsten and the others turned around to see Kirsten's Cousin Alexia Bones and Jasmine's Cousin Sharina Thibeault

"Listen here Alexina we're getting the titles and there's nothing you can do about it." Jasmine said getting in Alexina's faces

"Want to bet?" Alexia asked rudely

"Yeah I do." Jasmine smirked "The two of you vs. Kirsten and I. The winners get a shot at LayCool."

"Bring it on cousin." Sharina growled at Jasmine and her and Alexia left

"I hate those bitches." Jasmine growled

"Me too Jasmine me too." Kirsten said as she sighed

_Me: Looks like Alexina opened their mouths way too much. With them acting like LayCool I think you guys will know who will win that one. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
